castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Serpent
Sea Serpents were the seventh monsters ever made available to fight. Before February 2010, to summon a sea serpent, you must have had 1 Poseidon's Horn, and 1 to 4 Sea Serpent Eggs (it varies depending on the color Sea Serpent you wish to summon). However, since February 2010, only one colored Sea Serpent egg is needed to summon the respective color Sea Serpent. The need for multiple eggs or the horn has been removed. You have 72 hours to kill a Sea Serpent before it flees. = Basic Information = * Up to 50 people may participate in the battle * There are 4 different kinds of Sea Serpents, that vary in the amount of HP they have, and the color dragon you can summon also depends on your level:Announced at News Archive/6 14 10#Monster_List, see Summon Monster. ** Emerald Sea Serpent: approx. 1,500,000, level: 21+ ** Sapphire Sea Serpent: approx. 3,000,000, level: 21+ ** Amethyst Sea Serpent: approx. 6,000,000, level: 41+ ** Ancient Sea Serpent: approx. 9,000,000, level: 41+ = Special Information = * When summoning a Sea Serpent, the color of the serpent depends on the color of the Sea Serpent Eggs used in the recipe: ** Emerald Sea Serpent: one Emerald egg ** Sapphire Sea Serpent: one Sapphire egg ** Amethyst Sea Serpent: one Amethyst egg ** Ancient Sea Serpent: one Ancient Red egg * Each serpent drops a different component for making the Atlantean Map which you require to access the Atlantis quest area. Fortifying Sea Serpents introduced a new element to monster battles. Since Sea Serpents live in the sea, you attack them by ship. When you attack the Sea Serpent, it will attack you and your ship (all attackers are all in the same ship). Below the Sea Serpent's health bar is another bar that shows ship defense. With more defense, the game will add more bonus damage. With 0 defense left, you cannot attack the serpent at all. You can help fortify a ship and replenish its defenses by clicking the Fortify button, which costs 10 energy. The amount of defense added back to your ship is based on your defense stat. Equipping a general who's special ability boosts your defense stat, such as Dante can also be a help. It is recommended that all attacks should be power attacks, as a regular attack causes the serpent to do the exact same amount of damage to the ship as a power attack. So for the same expenditure of stamina, the Sea Serpent will do five times as much damage to the boat. = Attacking Sea Serpents = Depending on how much health your ship has, you will see the following messages after every one of your attacks: *If your ship has between 0 and 10% health, the game will not say anything. *If your ship has between 10 and 20% health, the game will say: "You slip on the Ship's deck, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 20 and 40% health, the game will say: "The damage to the Ship obstructs your attack, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 40 and 50% health, the game will say: "Splinters from the damage to your Ship slow down your attack, making you deal less damage." *If your ship has between 50 and 60% health, the game will not say anything. *If your ship has between 60 and 80% health, the game will say: "Your good footing on the Ship allowed you to do extra damage." *If your ship has between 80 and 100% health, the game will say: "Archers on your Ship allowed you to do extra damage." Technically, the numbers above are not absolutely correct, they are written above in a way that is useful for people to easily understand. For example, the message: "You slip on the Ship's deck, making you deal less damage." will appear if the ship's health is at least 9.1%. The message stays the same until 19.1%, where it will switch to the "The damage to the Ship obstructs your attack, making you deal less damage" message. This is true for all messages, in that they will appear if the ship's health is .9% less than the minimum listed above. Sea Serpents Power Attack Damage Formula Want to help us fill in the "???"? If so, please join our POWER project. Whether you want to help us get the Damage Formula or the Fortification Formula correct, we appreciate all the help that you are willing to give! = Battle Lore = Summoning Lore :You see the sea serpent off in the distance attacking the merchant ships. With a quick snap of it's jaws, it destroys one of the ships with ease. You must stop it before he reaches the harbor and destroys the fleet of warships. It's closing in on the North Shore. Gather your armies, board the ship, and prepare for battle! After Battle Lore After slaying a Sea Serpent, you will see the following text: :The sea serpent has caused massive damage to your fleet. You must end this now before it destroys all the warships. Any further damage would put the fleet beyond repair and leave you vulnerable to enemy attacks from the sea. You order your army to ready the harpoon. They load the massive harpoon head onto the ballista. As you man the weapon, you know you have one shot. If you miss, the sea serpent will surely not allow for a second chance. You steady the weapon and look down the sights. The ocean spray obscures your vision. You take a deep breath and fire the harpoon. The harpoon sails through the air and the barbed head pierces the neck of sea serpent! :The sea serpent thrashes wildly causing large waves that threaten to sink your already damaged ship. Now is the chance for victory. You order your army to let the volley of arrows fly. The arrows repeatedly strike the sea serpent and it lets out a horrific screech that sends chills down your body. The sea serpent struggles to stay afloat as the arrows continue to fly. The sea serpent reels and you can see its eyes roll back so that only the whites are visible. The serpent starts to slowly sink under the waves. You want to celebrate your victory but your tired body aches. You look at the sinking serpent one last time before its head becomes engulfed by the rough ocean waters. You have won. Victory! = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack (For all Serpent Types) When using regular attacks against a Sea Serpent, you will earn: * 1-3 experience per hit * 0-100,000 gold per hit * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a Sea Serpent, you will earn: *4-18 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Sea Serpents Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Sea Serpent/Loot. (For all 4 serpent colors) Emerald Sea Serpent Rare Chance Drops * Sword of the Sea * Colossal Armor * Staff of the Tempest * Moonfall Crown * Gift Dragon * Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops * Rune Axe * Atlantean Shield * Crystal Rod * Tempest Shield * Wolf Spirit * Atlantean Map Piece (4 of 4) Sapphire Sea Serpent Rare Chance Drops * Faerie Wings * Poseidon's Horn * Moonfall Crown * Avenger Amulet * Gift Dragon * Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops * Lightbringer * Sun Blade * Wolf Spirit * Atlantean Helm * Atlantean Armor * Atlantean Map Piece (3 of 4) * Tempest Shield Amethyst Sea Serpent Rare Chance Drops * Atlantean Mace * Elven Plate * Avenger Amulet * Holy Shield * Demonic Mask Epic Chance Drops * Air Elemental * Sun Blade * Atlantean Spear * Wolf Spirit * Lionheart Blade * Atlantean Map Piece (2 of 4) * Atlantean Helm Ancient Sea Serpent Rare Chance Drops * Atlantean Sword * Demonic Armor * Berserker Platemail * Holy Shield Epic Chance Drops * Rune Axe * Atlantean Gauntlet * Sun Blade * Wolf Spirit * Moonfall Mace * Atlantean Map Piece (1 of 4) * Atlantean Helm = References = = See Also = * Sea Serpent Loot Data * Sea Serpent Attack Formula * Sea Serpent Fortification Formula Category:Monsters